Family for Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally and Austin become parents of a little girl.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: Austin and Ally are 32 years old in this story.**

* * *

**Family for Ally**

**Ally Dawson enter the living room at her and Austin's house. Austin is playing a soft calm song on his Gibson Hummingbird guitar.**

"Austin, there's something I wanna tell you?" says Ally with a sweet girly tone.

"Oh, what could that be? I love a good surprise!" says Austin with a smile.

Austin put down the guitar next to him on the couch.

"Wanna guess, hottie?" says Ally with a cute sexy wink.

"You've written a new song for me?" says Austin.

"No. Try again." says Ally.

"Did our record-company call you and told us to make a new album?" says Austin.

"Nothing like that." says Ally as she giggle a little.

"Okey, I can't guess this..." says Austin.

"I'm three and a half months pregnant, Austin. We're gonna have a little baby girl." says Ally with a big smile on her face.

"I'm gonna become a dad...?" says Austin surprised, but also happy.

"Yeah...and I'm gonna become a mom. We're havin' a little Ally Junior." says Ally.

"Wow, Ally! That's really wonderful." says Austin as he give his wife a hug.

"I was kinda afraid you'd get mad. So sweet that you're happy about this." says Ally.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I wanna have a family." says Austin.

"Awwww! You're awesome, Austin!" says a very happy Ally.

"You're the awesome one, Ally Dawson!" says Austin.

"I'm doin' the best I can..." says Ally. "A girl like me can never give more than her best, ever."

"Ally my love...I've never asked for more than your best. You're perfect." says Austin.

"Austin Moon, you're perfect too. I love you with all of my soul. You're the love of my life." says Ally.

"We need a room for the baby." says Austin.

"What about the room next to my home-office? We don't use that room and it's big enough." says Ally.

"That sounds perfect, Ally. It's not to far from our bedroom when we need to take care of the baby in the middle of the night." says Austin.

Later that day at the beach, Ally and Austin meet up with Trish.

"Ally, you have this 'glow' around you. Are you...?" says Trish.

"Yes! I'm pregnant! We're havin' a little girl." says Ally with a smile.

"We're havin' a little Ally Junior." says Austin with a smirk.

"So you've already picked a name?" says Trish.

"Yes." says Austin and Ally at the same time.

"Her full name's gonna be Jane-Kathryn Allyson Dawson." says Ally. "We'll call her Ally Junior though."

"That's a very cute name!" says Trish with a smile.

"Thanks!" says Ally. "Allyson is after me, of course. Kathryn is after my grandma and Jane is one of Austin's cousins."

"My favorite cousin. The only one of my cousins I get along with, actually." says Austin.

"Oh..." says Trish.

"T, we have a question for you..." says Ally. "Would you like to be Ally Junior's godmother...?"

"Of course! I'd love to." says Trish.

"Thanks!" says Ally.

"No problem, Ally!" says Trish.

The day when Ally Junior is born is a beautiful day. The sun's shinning and the sky is clear and bright blue.

"Here's your little girl." says a nurse with a smile as she hand the new-born baby to Austin.

Austin walk over to Ally who's still on the hospital bed and hand their daughter over to her mommy.

"Awww! You're soo cute, Jane-Kathryn Allyson Dawson!" says Ally with a sweet soft tone.

"Someday she'll be just as beautiful as her mom." says Austin with a smile.

"Austin, you say such sweet things." says Ally with a girly voice.

"I'm doin' the best I can..." says Austin, mimicking Ally's words on the day she told him that she was pregnant. "A guy like me can never give more than his best, ever."

"Austin Moon, that's what _**I**_ said." says Ally as she giggle a little.

"Oh, you remember...?" says Austin.

"Yes." says Ally with a calm tone.

Two days later at Austin and Ally's house.

"Trish, this is my daughter, Jane-Kathryn Allyson Dawson." says Ally as she open the door to the baby-room and show her daughter to her best friend.

"Aww! She look so much like her mom." says Trish.

"I know." says Ally in a calm mature tone.

"Are you sure Austin's her dad, Ally?" says Trish.

"Of course! Austin's the only man I've ever been with. She is Austin's and my kid, for sure." says Ally with a smile.

"Okey, but I can't see anything of Austin in her." says Trish.

"Maybe when she'll get older she has his sense of humor, his confidence and his love of music." says Ally.

"Mommy knows best, huh?" says Trish, teasing Ally a little in a friendly way.

"Wow! That's weird..." says Ally. "I gotta get used to being called mommy."

"Yeah, cuz that's exactly what you are now, Ally." says Trish.

Later that night.

Ally and Austin are in little Ally Junior's room, saying goodnight to her.

"Goodnight, Ally Junior." says Austin as he kiss his daughter on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Ally Junior." says Ally as she caress her daughter's smooth cheek.

Ally turn off the light in the room as and Austin walk out and close the door.

"We have such a cute little daughter, don't we, Austin?" says Ally.

"We sure do, Ally my love. Ally Junior's a very sweet little kid." says Austin.

The next morning Austin stays at home to take care their daughter, while Ally has to work at the Sonic Boom.

"I gotta go and open the store for the day. See you later, hottie." says Ally as she grab her handbag and walk out to her car.

"Sure! See you later, darling." says Austin.

Austin walk into his daughter's room. Little Ally Junior's awake, holding the red teddy-bear that Austin gave her.

"Mornin' to you, Ally Junior! Hope you've had a sweet night." says Austin.

At lunch, Austin brings little Ally Junior to the Sonic Boom.

"Hi, there!" says Ally with a cheerful voice as she see Austin enter the store with their daughter in the stroller.

"Hi, babe!" says Austin. "Had many customers this far today?"

"I've sold a few guitars. Also this teen-girl bought a violin." says Ally.

"Ally Junior, one day all of this is goin' to be yours." says Austin, talking about the store.

"If she want to, the store's gonna be Ally Junior's when she's old enough. If she doesn't want to..." says Ally.

"Then we're not going to force her to, I know." says Austin with a smile.

"We should really hire someone to help me here in the store. It's kinda hard for me to run the store by myself. You're not always around, since you're on tour or like today you gotta take care of our daughter so I could really need someone to give some help here." says Ally.

"If that's how you feel, we'll hire someone. I can put up an ad on the Sonic Boom's web-site, sayin' that we are looking for someone with knowledge about music instruments and who can work 5 days every week." says Austin.

"Sounds awesome!" says Ally with a smile.

"See you after closing-time." says Austin as he and Ally Junior leave the store.

"See you later!" says Ally in a cheerful tone.

Suddenly the store's phone rings.

"Sonic Boom, this is Ally Dawson speakin'..."

"Hi, my name's Jacob McGhougan and would like to buy a guitar."

"Sorry, sir! We don't sell anything over the phone. You need to come down here and buy it in person."

"Okey. I'll be there tomorrow. Bye!"

"I'll see you then. Thanks for buying your music instruments at the Sonic Boom. Have a nice day. Bye!"

A blonde teen-girl enters the store.

"Hi, welcome to the Sonic Boom. My name's Ally Dawson, how may I help you?" says Ally.

"I wanna buy a pink Stratocaster. You have those?" says the teen-girl.

"Sure! Give me a sec..." says Ally as she walk over to the electric guitar-section and grab a nice pink Fender Stratocaster.

"Here, a pink Stratocaster." says Ally.

"Seems perfect. I'll take it." says the teen-girl.

"That would be 500 dollars, please. Cash or credit-card...?" says Ally.

"Cash!" says the teen-girl. "500 dollars."

"Enjoy your new guitar. Thanks for buying your music instruments and music-gear at the Sonic Boom. We hope to see you again. Have a wonderful day." says Ally.

"Thanks, mrs Dawson!" says the teen-girl.

"No problem. Bye!" says Ally.

"Bye!" says the teen-girl as she leave, very happy with her new guitar in her left hand.

Later that day Ally helps the last customer of the day.

"Here, a Gibson custom-guitar." says Ally. "That's 6000 dollars, sir."

"Okey, here. 6000 dollars."

"Enjoy the new guitar and have a nice day. Thanks for buying your music instruments at the Sonic Boom. Bye!" says Ally.

Later when Ally get back home.

"Hi, babe! I've made dinner." says Austin.

"Aww, that's really sweet. What is it?" says Ally.

"Pasta and chicken-stew, Austin Moon-style." says Austin.

"Sounds lovely!" says Ally.

"Nice to hear!" says Austin.

"By the way, tomorrow it's your turn to run the store so that I can spend the day with our daughter." says Ally.

"Of course, babe!" says Austin.

**The End.**


End file.
